Storybrooke Manor
by ang catalonan
Summary: Powerless Regina, very angry Jefferson and a beautiful mansion. Regina Mills will finally find out what Jefferson has in him! (I will improve on this summary.)
1. My Prisoner

**STORYBROOKE MANOR**

**Author: **Mariel/angcatalonan/YielMatias (Twitter) |**TV Show:** One Upon A Time |**Pairing:** Regina Mills/Evil Queen x Jefferson/MadHatter (MadQueen) |**Timeline:** I re-watched and studied all the episodes with both of them in it so I can be sure when will be the best time to set this story up. But still, I feel that their last scene in season 1 the most compelling. I am really, really wondering why Jefferson wouldn't just kiss Regina to shut her up every time she tells him "You don't have it in you" and that is the premise I want to play around with. | **Summary: **Powerless Regina, very angry Jefferson and a beautiful mansion. Regina Mills will finally find out what Jefferson has in him!| **Disclaimer: **Well… *hateful, hateful*

* * *

CHAPTER 1

**My Prisoner**

* * *

**"_I'm here to collect. I did what you asked, and you're gonna screw me over again? "_**

**"_Look at it however you want, Jefferson. The fact is, I'm done with you."_**

**"_But I'm… I'm not done with you."_**

**"_What are you going to do? Kill me? I know you want to, but I also know you can't. "_**

**"_Do you?"_**

**"_Yes. You don't have it in you."_**

Anywhere he looked, he could still hear her words: _"What are you going to do? Kill me? I know you want to..."_

It had played more than a hundred times in his head, and no matter how he tried to squeeze his eyes shut and slap his ears with his palm, the anger continually builds up. He wanted to slap her then, right there, pull her through her collar and show her who among them has more muscle strength. He wanted to show her how she should respect him! But instead, he clasped his hand into a tight fist and stiffened his jaw clashing his teeth together until every muscle in his body contracted in uncontrollable spasm even after she had left…

He couldn't hurt her so he had hurt himself… It has always been like that, and he wondered when it will ever stop.

"_You don't have it in you," _she said it again… in his head. If he was once the Mad Hatter, it was definitely her who had driven him mad! The most hateful thing that both he and Regina knows is that, he can never make her pay for every horrible thing that she had done to him: _"Yes. You don't have it in you."_

He took his shaking hand to his hair and combed it. He sniffed the cool air in the safe haven of his home, went to the kitchen to pull out some water from the fridge. As he drank his medicine her voice echoed again as if she was just inches away from him, _"Kill me? I know you want to, but I also know you can't. "_

"_Look at it however you want, Jefferson-"_ He swallowed both pill and water hard. He fought the urge to throw the pill out of his mouth but this one time he knew he'd need it to control his shaking. He was shaking so hard it confused him if the shaking was from his insanity, his anger or his adrenaline rush.

"Jefferson!" Her voice was all round him… invading even his home. "JEFFERSON!"

As she called his name, the next one louder than the first, it was as if someone was pushing him to a cliff. He pulled the hair at the back of his head.

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME, JEFFERSON! I KNOW YOU DON'T HAVE IT IN YOU!"

That's it! He wanted her quiet and powerless, he wanted her to succumb to him. He would make her pay.

"Ready or not, here I come," he muttered under his breath as he sat the glass down the counter table. On his way to the stairs, he unbuttoned his vest and pulled out his scarf, leaving them to the floor as he pass. He even loosened his belt with every step he took up the stairs. By the time he reached the last room at the end of his second floor corridor, he was only on his shirt, pants and shoes, the most informal he had ever been and most comfortable.

He took the room key from the back of the nearest picture frame hanging on the wall. He pulled the small gun from his pocket and held it on his other hand as he opened the door.

He was on guard as the door gently opened. His forehead formed a frown as he looked around the room. He wondered why Regina wasn't anywhere near the bed where he left her when something hard hit him by his back. His tight grip from the gun loosened as he winced in pain and fell on the floor.

"What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing? Taking me?!" Regina said, kicking the door close from where she hid behind, as she hit him with a stool anywhere she can.

He found his strength when he caught her foot beside his shoulder after she laid down the stool and tried to run for the door. He pulled her and she dropped on her back with a hard thud. Now that both of them were on the floor, he crawled on top of her while she was feeling the pain of the fall. He tried to pin her but she was persistent. She struggled so hard she hit him anywhere with anything: with her chin, her elbows, her forehead.

Getting tired of her worthless struggle, he tried to regain his balance and pulled her up holding her waist. As they stood up, she tried to go for the door again but he stopped her only by pulling her through the waist with her back pressed against his body. Still, she struggled as she mutter curses meant for him under her breath, she was no doubt infuriated for being challenged and rendered powerless in his strong arms. At the same time, he was aroused for their bodies clashing against each other and the sight of the strenuous effort she had never demonstrated before in the longest time they knew each other.

She was always so graceful, with a wave of her hand or a single word. She could always get what she wanted. She could always have something done for her by someone. But not today, not now…

He laughed loudly as she struggle more strongly, but continually fail. Jefferson had it, he had her! He was in control. She was powerless and weaker than he was in this human form. This time he was stronger, and they both know it. Regina finally knew how powerful he can be when he wanted.

"You will shut up, and you will lay down the bed, or I will have to make you," he muttered at the back of her ear, closer than he had meant. Her tender scent onslaught his senses, her black hair sticking to his face. He unconsciously caressed the white of her nape with his cheek and for a moment he was lost in their closeness. This has been the closest they had ever been in their lifetime, and he never knew she would have such an effect on him!

Regina realized how Jefferson seemed to have been stirred by their closeness. There appeared to be a growing bulge pressed behind her, and the sudden heaviness in his breathing. Her eyes widened in astonishment: "How dare you touch me?"

Jefferson snapped open his eyes. Tightened his arms around her waist, and threw her to the bed. He picked the gun up from the floor and pointed it at her.

"What? You're finally going to kill me?" She spat her words, but this time she asked, there was a hint of doubt that he couldn't kill her. The odds were not in her favor, and Jefferson wasn't in his most sane state.

"Maybe," he said, "The curse is finally broken. Everyone will try to kill you. I shouldn't just deprive myself the pleasure to do it."

Regina's breasts moved with her every breath. If she had a heart, it must've been shaken a bit in her chest. That small detail had not escaped Jefferson, and it even drew an even bigger smile on his face. Regina noticed how Jefferson was comforted by that slip of emotion so she decided she should regain her composure and show off the old Queen Regina he had feared.

She stood up and walked up on him, "What are you waiting for? Kill me now. That is, if you really can." She was challenging him.

He smirked, "Not yet."

Now, it was Regina's turn to smirk, her eyebrow rose as she spoke, "Not yet? You still don't have it in you? You still can't?"

"You will have to do something for me first."

"What makes you think that I will do what you would ask? Remember a time when I actually did something you want?" She asked, and waited for his answer. When his face remained expressionless, she pulled his strings more when she shook her head and went on, "No? Never have. Never will."

"We'll see about that, your majesty." He pushed her back to the bed, pointed the gun closer to her head and pulled the trigger as the bullet pass inches away from the side of her right temple. "Next bullet is going to bore through your skull if you continue to refuse me."

* * *

**A/N:** I should be writing my thesis actually… but I really want to write this. I'm still brain storming on another fic I am writing in my head. Working title is "All the Queen's Men" circling on her relationship with everyone (because Lana Parrilla is so crazy hot that she sizzles with sexual tension with almost everyone she's on screen with). So I ship The Evil Queen with Hook, Dr. Whale, Jefferson etc. I have this story in my head for a long time but was struggling what the pairing would be but finally decided that Jefferson should have his revenge (Mwahahahaha!) Coming chapters I will write about how Jefferson abducted her and what's his plan. Please review. Inspire me.

P.S.: Anyway, I really want to meet the Evil Regals. I heard they are really cool people :D


	2. Sweet Vengeance

Hi everyone. Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for the sup-er late upload. I was enjoying myself writing my ThiefQueen Story (Fiery), that I kind a lost inspiration for this. Besides, I think I miss Jefferson, their lack of scenes together this season makes my heart go astray. If you like this continued, please help me out. Post a review or send me a message, I am open for story suggestions and constructive criticisms.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

**Sweet Vengeance**

* * *

_**"The curse! I think you broke it," Henry said to Emma. **_

_**It was unbelievable. It was as if Regina's personal piece of heaven was coming apart. **_

_**"That was true love's kiss," the Blue Fairy declared.**_

_**"No, no!" was all Regina could say, as painfully as the curse breaking had meant for her. **_

_**The Blue Fairy had turned to her, "If I were you, your majesty, I'd find a place to hide."**_

_Regina rushed out of the hospital. She wiped her tears using the sleeves of her blazer as she reached for her car keys when a voice from behind startled her._

_"I have been waiting for this moment, your majesty."_

_She turned around to the source of the sound and found Jefferson standing across the street. She stared at him in full annoyance, "Get the hell out of my face, Jefferson. This is really not the best time to gloat."_

_"Well, I have not come here to gloat." Jefferson stepped closer to her direction. If Regina had not known better, she would have been afraid of the way he was looking at her._

_She had felt him coming closer to her. She stepped back to avoid his body clashing on her when he did not slow down, until her back bumped to the side of her car._

_His weight ended up on her, pressing her back against her car. He placed his arms at the top of the car, on her sides, trapping her._

_She did not flinch although she could feel his breath on her face. He stood there towering above her, but she fought him with her stare, "Then, why have you come here?"_

_Jefferson's eyes narrowed, "I am giving you one last chance to make me and my daughter a new story. One where we will be happy, just as you promised."_

_She did not withdrew her eyes, instead of trying to calm him down, she scoffed at his face. Bitterness seeped through her voice, "I am not getting my happy ending, why should you?"_

_She could see how his jaw tightened in his attempt to contain his anger. She was in pain, so much pain she couldn't care less of what others should feel, more so what Jefferson would feel._

_"I kept all your secrets. I did everything you asked me to do. Why would you do this to me?"_

_"You can't just have a happy life with your daughter while I am apart from my son," she moved her face closer to his, their noses merely inches apart. She spoke her words as if she spat it on his face. "If I am going down, I am taking you with me."_

_If there was someone who should be miserable with her, it should be him. Besides, he was the one who helped in making her the monster she was now._

_He took her by surprise when he slowly trailed his hands down her arms by the side. He was looking at her as if he was about to kiss her, about to attack her lips with his teeth but he stopped. Then, his hands tightened as it grasped both of hers._

_She felt the pressure as he held her arms tightly but she did not speak. She fought him by trying to pull her arms free. But he was stronger, he held both of her arms on his one hand as he spun her around through the waist with his other hand._

_Her back, now pressing against his body, started to ache. He was hurting her._

_She moaned in pain. Slightly, she was afraid that if she would be unable to free herself, he would crush her right there and then. If he would be unable to control his intensifying hate, he could even murder her right by the hospital car park._

_She could see his face through his reflection on the car window. He had pulled his scarf from his neck with his free hand and tightly restrained her hands together with it. He pulled the ends of the scarf roughly as he tied it into a knot that it might have twisted her wrists a bit as it was pressed closely together._

_"Stop this nonsense, Jefferson! What are you trying to do?!" She asked with loathing._

_"I will make you pay for everything that you did to me!" He said as he almost picked her up, almost carrying her body to get her to the side of the passenger seat._

_She was using up all of her strength to stop him from pushing her and almost carrying her, therefore rubbing their bodies against each other more than they had intended to. It seemed like in his anger, she wasn't heavier than a piece of meat._

_When he succeeded in opening up the car door, pushing her all the way to the passenger seat with her hands bound, that he tied her hands on the fixed handle above her head. He took out a handkerchief from his pockets and after a long moment of staring her down he placed it on her eyes to blind fold her._

_She shook her head intentionally not making it easy for him. "We both know you can't pull this off. Better stop this now, before you embarrass yourself."_

_"I have been embarrassed well enough already," he said as he turned the final knot of her blind fold. He stared at her face for a moment, as if taking a mental picture of this proud moment in his life, when instead of feeling victorious he had felt pity for her, and something more. He had not decided yet what to do with her, but he would make her suffer as she did to him._

_He had traced the outline of her face with the back of his hand. He caressed the smoothness of her pale cheeks that unexpectedly led to her red lips. He looked at her lips for a moment and wondered how it would feel like to kiss her just as he wondered at the time that he had met her when they were younger. He brushed his thumb to her lower lip. He had wanted to do it since long time ago, even as she was the King's wife. She truly was the fairest..._

_He shook his head, what was he thinking? He was taking her, for heaven's sake. He would take his revenge and he should't be interested with her as a man, but as an enemy to his defeated opponent._

_"This time, I am going to win, Regina." He said to her as he heavily closed the door. He walked to the front of the car to the driver's seat._

_Regina felt the engine come alive. "Where are we going?"_

_"Somewhere horrible," Jefferson said, his voice cold and devoid of emotions._

_She felt the small hairs from the back of her head rise. She had heard that phrase before. She had said it before, and had actually meant it as she said it. But if he actually meant it she couldn't say._

_Apparently, as everyone else reunite with the loved ones that they had lost in the last 28 years, Regina was in her own car, with her hands bound and her eyes blind folded with Jefferson driving her to wherever about to extract his revenge in however he decided._

_Regina tightened her fists. "Shit," she muttered under grinding teeth._


	3. The Ploy

Hey, everyone. Thank you for reading the previous chapter. Please review.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

**The Ploy**

* * *

**"FINE," **Regina told Jefferson, her one hand on his chest as she protect a considerable distance from his body against her on the bed as she rest her weight on her elbow. "What do you want from me?"

He was lunging, leaning on to her being pressed down on the bed. His eyes were fierce, a smoking small gun on his hand, "You will be the mother that my dear Grace never had."

She frowned. "I am not her mother." Her words weighted with tons of bitterness.

He leaned on closer, "You are now."

She wanted to smile, then laugh at his face, but tension wrapped their bodies. "You are crazy, and stupid, and naive."

He tensed up, grabbed her hair from the back of her head to force her to look at his face closer, "And you are just as crazy, stupid and naive as I am. Casting this curse, in fact isn't just crazy, it's psychotic! You are a sociopath with no conscience. You are a monster. You are just a tool for Rumplestiltskin. He never cared about you as a student. You were so young and so naive, and so broken no one will ever love you! Not even your son!"

His words pierced through her heart like million blades lacerating through her flesh. Her vision clouded with tears that she tried to blink away. She shook her head to make him let go of her, but he only tightened his grip. It certainly was painful, but it was nothing compared to the pain that his words had brought to her.

She couldn't contain her anger anymore, and slapped him square in the face. It threw him back a bit. She watched him as her silent tears slowly flowed down her cheeks. He let go of her hair and nursed his cheek.

Then he smiled slowly, maniacally as he turned to her.

For a moment, Regina looked at him, thinking that he was no longer the man that she ran a feud with, always emerging victorious against. Right at that moment, she thought, he was about to win against her for the very first time.

He did not even feel the bleeding cut under his lip when it was directly hit by the ring she was wearing. He forcefully cupped her face as he captured her lips.

Regina tasted the metallic taste of blood on her mouth. He was kissing her, savagely, like it was a power struggle. He couldn't hide his anger in the every movement of his tongue invading her. She tried her best to close off or even bite him off of her. But then he changed tactic...

His kiss became gentle, exploring, yet powerful and enticing. He slid his other hand down her arms, to her back, to her waist. Then it came to her, memories of the time when she used to admire him: _she was reminded of how magnificent he truly was._

A tear fell down her cheek as she instinctively closed her eyes. She felt him on her mouth, and she was letting him freely. She was becoming lost in it, that when she was opening herself to him, it stopped. Just when she was starting to answer his kisses, he stopped.

As if brought back to the world, she felt her warm blood rush through her face in embarrassment and hate, as she opened her eyes.

He smirked scornfully at her, spat on the carpet and wiped his lips with his sleeves. He looked at her disdainfully, then he left.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I know, it's short. Well, better this than nothing, right? Anyway, I have good news for everyone. I did came up with something, I finally know how this story will play out. Yay! So be generous with me, please review, then expect an update this week. (I'll just finish a side job of wedding video edit, then I'm free to write anything I want).


End file.
